What it Means to Listen
by wordlover14
Summary: Lily and James are brought together in a struggle of newly difficult realities. Throughout it all, they search for solace and understanding in their lives  review .
1. Prologue

She looked up at him and smiled. Red hair falling into her face and without breaking eye contact, she pushed it back. I saw her mouth move and assumed she thanked him. Nothing was unusual about the scene. But the look on his face made watching it all the more worthwhile. His smile shone with happiness. And it seemed to me that watching a harmless, little transaction made the entire library illuminate with power.

I remained sitting inconspicuously in my chair until he had sat down again. Grinning to myself, I saw her return to her book with a smile hidden in her eyes. He turned to his friends, face red with joy, and they too knew that this was something good. She stealthily looked at them. One of his friends caught her and nodded slightly. I looked on as a small blush heated her cheeks.

Small moments make up a day. Each moment contributes to who we are. All the side-glances, the smiles, the thank you's make this moment the present. However, a person's understanding is what turns those moments into reality. Our first moments, the first time we understand something or know something, those are what change any ordinary experience into an impenetrable memory. A single tear has the power to turn drought into life. Just by giving a little water a well can be formed. The salt has no matter; salt will season whatever it can. It's what is underneath the salt that creates drastic waves within each of our own personal worlds. However, what people often forget is that those waves spread.

She throws back her head in fits of laughter at something her friend says. Her eyes sparkle and I can see him look at her with wonder on his face. He smiles at her hysterics. Around his eye I can detect a faint hint of wrinkles from years of smiling. Behind him his friends grin. But he takes no heed. His eyes remained glued to her smile, her eyes. I, too, watch her red headed girl in wonder.

This is just a moment in a day. Just a small interaction. Yet, as I look around I know I am not the only one watching. Teachers and students alike watch these children. And on nearly all faces genuine comfort rests. This comfort is not a product of the dusty bookshelves or of the hard, wooden chairs but of the clear bond the girl and boy possess. Despite her tiring dislike and his pledge to trouble making, the two of them create the moment. They make it something we all watch.

Because as slight as it is, it's potent and it's real. So I watch these children, too. Because where the two of them may only be able to feel confusion and feigned annoyance, there is only one emotion the entire the people around them can feel. Love. It binds them. And enthralls us all. We look at them and know of their qualms. They are open books, filled with innocence and youth, laughter and creativity.

It saddens me because I know the legacy we will leave to them will be beyond our control. As an adult, but really only a child at heart, I know that the world gets meaner every day. One day, I will die and when I live others live on stronger then I will ever be. Never can I effectively stop all the cruelty and live for them. But if I could, I would freeze time right now. If I could, I would forever keep them young. Because they have made so many moments in my life worth living and all I can do is attempt to return the favor.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were found tangled on the floor. All seven of us. Fighting. My wand was at James's throat, Aya hands were grabbing at Sirius's hair as he was trying to tickle her but failing because Rowen was hanging on to his legs, impeding his movement. Remus and Peter were trapped under the rest of us, kicking their feet trying to move us. I was furious and no doubt shouting a number of things the Head Girl should never even utter at school, let alone to her fellow Head Boy. But I completely forgot everything as the door to the empty class room we were in opened and Professor McGonagall strode in.

I swear the silence was palpable. Everyone froze. Then, suddenly, James started laughing and his laughter was contagious. It was as if we all simultaneously forgot our anger. When I looked at our position and our predicament, it was hilarious. James looked at me and his expression glowed when he saw that I was also laughing. Rowen collapsed against Sirius's legs in fits of giggles. Remus finally laid still underneath unable to move because he was to consumed with laughter. Everything was forgotten. Unfortunately.

Our hysterics were cut short when a loud noise erupted from Professor McGonagall's wand, reminding us of her presence. Needless to say, one look at her face and we all shut up.

"What is with you seven and fighting? So you enjoy making each other miserable?" McGonagall asked, put out. Fury still glinted in her gaze and that was enough for me to know we had to tread extremely carefully. With effort, we all untangled ourselves and stood in a line quietly.

Hesitantly, I took a step forward and opened my mouth to apologize for our behavior. However, before I could utter a single syllable. McGonagall held out her hand to stop me, "I don't want any more excuses Miss Evans. Detention for everyone! Am I correct in assuming you are all staying here over the holidays?" One by one we all nodded ashamedly.

"Good. Starting the first day of break, you will all meet with Professor Medas every night until the end of vacation. Understood?" she asked harshly. We stood there silent, our eyes trained on the floor. "I asked if you all understood?" she demanded once more.

It seemed that Sirius decided that this was a good time to regain his idiotic self confidence and stupidly bowed low to Professor McGonagall and declare his eternal devotion and his thanks at her fair words. This resulted with her hasty exit from the room. Though she would never admit to it, we could all hear her laughter from the corridor. The seven of us looked at each other and chuckled. And walked after her.

So, I now find myself sitting the empty bed in the girl's dormitory, laughing at something Rowen had just said. Rowen was special. She had straight black hair, light brown eyes, and chalky white skin. It was common for her to complain about how she didn't match. Truthfully, she didn't match but the contrasting of colors made her beautiful. They fit her personality too. She was just… unpredictable, all over the place. When she loved something, you could see it. She felt with everything she had. Always. It was endearing and it made me jealous.

"I bet you have poor James's panties all knotted thinking about what you are going do to him when you go back to your dorm!" Rowen screeched.

Aya giggled, "Ah! Lily, dear, love of my-" Rowen gave her a hard look, "I'm sorry, _our_ lives, will you make his fears become reality?" Aya was beautiful. She continuously made me and Rowen look plain next to her. Her eyes were the brightest blue and her hair was mid-length, glossy reddish brown hair. She was curvy and had an expressive face and a beautiful voice. Our little bird.

Holding my head imperiously I said, "Why, I do think Jamesie and the groupies do deserve a break! After all, we did charm their shampoo to turn their hair pink. We still have to see how it turns out. Also, since you all don't seem to realize, I _do _live with James you know. It is easier for them to get me then to get you!"

Peals of laughter surged throughout the room as I over exaggerated annoyed head motions and snapped my fingers in "a Z formation". When we all calmed down, Aya sighed, "Well, lovie. I am glad you and James are still friends. I was half expecting you to either murder him by now or be pregnant with his child."

Rowen nodded her head wisely, "Ay, I did too. I was a relief on all of us, Sirius, Remus, and Peter included when you began to act civilly toward him last year. The two of you are best friends now!"

I turned to her quickly and gave her a searching look, "You don't think I fancy him do you? Because I don't. Our relationship is completely platonic."

Aya and Rowen looked at each other and seemed to communicate telepathically. Then, in sync, they nodded their heads. Anger rushed through me, filling every crevice, nook, and cranny. Blood rushed to my cheeks. How dare they think I would fancy an insipid, nitwit like James!

_Well, he's not so much of a nitwit anymore. He's grown out of that. _

But he's still stupid!

_Plus, he hasn't asked me out for about a year now. _

Not that I would say yes. I wouldn't. Because he's stupid and always gets into trouble.

_However, now that I know how he helps Remus… it's really noble. _

But I became friends with him because of that. He doesn't get a date! I don't like him anyways.

Why am I even having this argument? Hell! Who am I arguing with? For Hairy Merlin's sake!

Aya and Rowen see my anger and cower slightly. I smiled maliciously at their reaction. They are right to be afraid. A plan formulates quickly and I rearrange my facial expressions as seamlessly as possible.

"Well, I do wonder what dear Adrian and our close friend Sirius will say when I go and talk to them about some _very important_ issues involving two love struck teenage girls…" I flick my wand in their direction and silently watch as big flashing signs form above their heads saying things such as (for Aya), "Adrian is a sex god!" and (for Rowen) "Sirius, I know you like to bake and if you need help, I'd love to feel your hot-cross buns!" After my work was done, and before they realized what happened to them, I ran out of the dormitory. They, as expected, chased me. Life is beautiful isn't it?

Luckily, I made in to the Heads common room, muttered the password, and shut the door before they could follow. I walked further into the room laughing exhilaratedly. But when I glanced over the room, I noticed something unsettling. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, the Marauders, the kings of pranks and laughter were sitting around a newspaper, stricken. Immediately, my heart fell deep within my stomach.


End file.
